1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new post mounting device for vertically supporting a fence post with respect to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of post mounting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that assists a person in mounting a fence post to a ground surface so that the fence post extends upwardly from the ground and which prevents the fence post from having to touch the ground surface. This will prevent rot and water damage to the fence post as well as allow for easy mounting of a fence post.